Cesium And Water
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Kaitlyn knows to never mix the two chemicals but does Myrnin? personal fic for KaitlynGlass, One-shot! Please RXR!


**A personal fic for KaitlynGlass! Please enjoy and review!**

Cesium(1), water, Cesium, water, Cesium, water. I repeat over in my head, biting the top of my pen as I look over the lab in a hurry. Where is it? I sigh and frown upon the mess Myrnin made, and I just cleaned yesterday! I put my dirty blonde hair up in to a ponytail. I start to clean up the mess Myrnin made, before realization hit me. Where's Myrnin? I look around the dimly lit lab. I clear a stack of dusty books and broken glass. I make my way through the lab towards his room before I feel the presence of the portals open. I turn towards it to find Myrnin stepping out of the portal, head burried in a small book. I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently. Without missing a beat, Myrnin walks past me to his set of glass test tubes, never once looking up. I stare agape at him and clear my throat.

"Uh hello? You know how long I was waiting here?" I say, annoyed with his tardiness.

"Yes yes, Kaitlyn pass me the beaker?" He says, looking through a microscope then back at the book. I scoff at this and stand still.

"Would you at least explain what the hell you're doing?" I say. Myrnin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised, eyeing my stance.

"I'm conducting an experiment for Amelie." He says before going back to his microscope. "Now do be a dear and pass me the beaker." He says, I groan in defeat. I walk over to one of the cluttered tables and grab an empty beaker. I hand it to him before returning to cleaning the lab. I can't help but have the feeling I'm forgetting something. Water and..what? What's bothering me? I sigh mentally and give up trying to remember.

"Could you at least not make a mess?" I say, not so annoyed anymore. I hear a grunt in reply and I smile to myself. I turn back to see Myrnin about to pour a silvery gold liquid in to a beaker of water. I gasp and bolt over to him, pushing the tube out of his hand and to the floor. His head snaps to mine, chocolate-brown eyes stare into my dark blue.

"co jsi myslel?!(2)" He screams in Czech, I know from the book I read this past summer. I pant slightly as my heart rate slows down.

"You, were about, to pour, Cesium in Water!" I say between breaths. He looks at me then at the small puddle of Cesium metal and at the water. He sighs and runs his hand through his dark curly hair.

"Ah, I must have switched the blood sample. I guess I wasn't paying attention, good work." He shrugs it off and goes on a rampage search to find his sample. I just stare in shock.

"Seriously?" I say, furious. I take a book and throw it at Myrnin. He moves out the way and zips over at vampire speed. He stands only a few inches away from me. I feel my face flush brightly.

"Is there a problem?" He says, eyebrows arched. I blink for a moment before turning away. I get a rag and wipe up the spilled Cesium metal and avoid eye contact with Myrnin.

"Hmph. Could at least apologize." I mumble to myself. "Almost blowing us up." I grumble as I clear another stack of books.

"I can hear you, you know." I roll my eyes and spot something in the corner of my eye. I pick up a faded book of alchemy from the 1600's.

"Is there anything for me to do?" I ask, flipping through the pages. I spot another book with similar writing on the cover.

"Hm? No you may go if you wish." He says, waving a hand in the air.

"Mind if I borrow these books then?" Without looking up he responds.

"My alchemy books stay within the confines of my lab."

"Then I guess I'll stay here and read then." I manuever around the books and plop myself down on the old Victorian couch in the corner. I open the book and begin reading.

**xXx**

I finish both books and smile. I yawn and stretch out my stiff muscles. I look up at the old ugly kookoo clock which reads 10:27. I yawn and glance up to find Myrnin still at his microscope taking notes on a notepad I bought him a few weeks ago.

"Myrnin?" I say cautiously. I glance back at the clock. I notice he hasn't had his daily dose of blood yet so I approach him cautiously. "Myrnin you need to eat." I walk over to the cooler and get out two bags of blood. When I turn around I almost scream in shock.  
Myrnin stands motionless only a few inches away. I blush furiously and I clear my throat, avoiding his eyes. When our eyes meet, I stand captivated at the ruby masses staring at my sapphire ones. I shake my head and hand him the blood bags.

"H-Here you need to eat." I say, my voice betraying me. Standing this close to him I feel his eyes roaming my body. I tug at the end of my lab coat in a nervous habit. He stays there, staring. I try to move around him but he holds my arm. "Myrnin? Please take the bloo-" I feel soft cool lips press against mine. My body tenses up as I feel Myrnin thrust his tongue into my mouth. Myrnin is kissing me! It's not like I don't like him, I mean he's smart and handsome and amazing. I just never thought he'd do something like this.  
After a moment, he gets frustrated with my lack of response and grips my arm tightly enough to make me wince. I relax slightly and start to kiss him back. This earns me a grunt. He places one hand behind my neck and kisses me more, hungrily. The other hand leaves my arm and goes to roam under my shirt. This snaps me back to reality. I pull away from Myrnins lips, making him growl in anger. I try to push him off, my efforts in vain.

"Please, Myrnin stop. I don't want that. Please." I beg, He looks into my eyes, the red burning bright. "Myrnin you need to eat. Please let go." I beg softly, not wanting to seem scared. He kisses me again, planting hot kisses from my lips, to my ear, slowly down to my neck. I get lost in the feeling and before I realize it, I feel his teeth sink into my neck.

Screaming, that's what I think I'm doing. I pound against Myrnin's chest, screaming for him to stop. I feel my vision start to blur and my throat feels raw and hot. Suddenly the pressure on my neck stops and I feel my body go limp. I feel strong arms envelope me.

"Kaitlyn?" I hear a broken voice call out to me. I blink a few times before I make out Myrnin's face. I see tear stains down his face. "Kaitlyn..I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I, I was just.." his voice cracks and I feel tears fall onto my face. I lift my hand to his face and smile softly.

"It's okay." I croak out. I close my eyes and I feel Myrnin lift me up and carry me somewhere. I feel him place me gently on something, the couch I assume. I hear Myrnin walk away and open a portal. I muster up the last of my strength and call out to Myrnin. "Myrnin?"

"Yes Kaitlyn?" I hear his voice crack slightly.

"I forgive you."

"I love you. So fight, don't die I'll be right back." With that, he leaves and the portal snaps shut. I try to fight and stay conscious but sleep feels so good.

"I love you too." I whisper before finally falling unconscious.

**xXx**

Fire, It feels like I'm on fire. My eyes snap open and for a moment, I thought I was in heaven, despite my great belief in science. I sit up slowly, and clutch my throat. I look around to see Amelie standing over me with her cool grey eyes that display relief. I look to her left and see Myrnin with the biggest smile ever, all teeth but no fang. I point to my throat, the burning too intense to speak. Amelie hands me a blood bag and that's when I realize what happened. She turned me into a vampire.

He went to save me.

I bite into the bag, with my new fangs, and drain the bag. Once done, two drained bags later, I sigh as the burning disappears. Amelie excuses herself and leaves.

"She's moody." I remark and Myrnin kisses me softly, surprising me.

"That would be my fault." He kisses me again. "I told you I'd come back." He hugs me tightly before moving away to inspect my bite marks. "I'm so sorry Kaitlyn I-"

"Stop. I said I forgive you." I smile and pick up the old alchemy book I was reading before. "Besides this just means I could stay up all night and read without interruptions." I grin which earns me a maniac smile, the one he does when he has an idea.

"Want to do an experiment then? I've been dying to try it." He says in his usual maniac voice as he gets up gracefully and speeds over to a cluttered lab table. I laugh as he gathers his equipment

"Sure as long as you don't forget about the Cesium and water!" He waves his hand absently as he gathers more chemicals. "I'm serious!" Hopefully this can be the start of my long, eventful forever.

**Please Review!**

**(1) Cesium (or Caesium) is a chemical that can explode violently when mixed with water.**

**(2) is Czech for 'what were you thinking?'**


End file.
